Magnetic winding wire, also referred to as magnet wire or insulated winding wire, is used in a multitude of devices that require the development of electrical and/or magnetic fields to perform electromechanical work. Examples of such devices include electric motors, generators, transformers, actuator coils, etc. Typically, magnet wire is constructed by applying electrical insulation to a metallic conductor, such as a copper, aluminum, or alloy conductor. Continuous magnet wire is sometimes cut and bent into predefined articles for incorporation into an electrical device. Conventional magnet wire conductors are typically formed from solid material, such as solid copper. The solid conductors increase the weight of the magnet wire and limit the operating performance due to heat buildup within the conductors. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to form magnet wire and magnet wire articles with unique conductor geometries. For example, there is an opportunity to form magnet wire articles with conductors that include internal cavities, voids, or inner-conductor spaces.